Playing by the Rules
by tayraystar
Summary: Who knew such a simple game could stir up three young vigilantes? Spitfire, Traught, and Birdflash. One-shot.


**This is my first ever story that doesn't end in death. It was a birthday fic for my best friend, so I had to do something nice for her.**

**So please, enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

His eyes narrowed in determination as he watched it spin, around and around, and as it began to slow down he almost willed it to stop right then, because he could see where it was going to end up. And before his very eyes, it came to a stop, and he followed its point as he looked up and met her intense gaze.

He grinned easily, although his stomach was doing flips. "Well then, 'Mis, looks like you're signed on for a kiss."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, and she glared at him through his shades. "No."

"You agreed to play, so you gotta play by the rules. I span the bottle, it landed on you, so you don't really have a say."

"Robin, if you even try-"

"Come on, Artemis." Wally interrupted, lying on his back to Robin's left, head pushed back so he could see what was happening. "It's a game, you have to play by the rules."

Artemis turned her glare onto him, before she sighed and her shoulders drooped. "Fine." She said. "But if it goes on longer than necessary, I get to kick you. Hard. In the face."

Robin's grin turned into a smirk as he easily shifted into a kneeling position, leaning over the bottle and stopped a few inches in front of Artemis' face, his eyes dancing behind his shades, but of course she couldn't see them.

"Hurry up the-" She was cut off when Robin jolted forward, smashing his lips to hers, as surprised as she was by the suddenness of it.

Wally whistled. "Damn guys." Robin pulled back, trying not to laugh, and Artemis just glared at Wally and crossed her arms over her chest. Of course he had to push Robin.

"My turn." She announces proudly as Robin settles back down, crossing his legs out in front of him. She reaches forward and spins the bottle with an unnecessary force, silently hoping that she would not have to kiss bird boy again, even if he did taste nice. Orange tictacs, who would have thought?

She watched the bottle as it began to slow down, practically hypnotised by the spinning, and soon enough it had stopped spinning.

And it was pointing to Robin.

"No." Artemis says, and his answering smirk just makes her blood boil. Clenching her teeth, she reaches out and grips the bottle, turning it slightly so it pointed towards Wally. "Much better."

Looking wounded, Robin's smirk disappeared. "That's so against the rules, 'Mis."

"Rules schmules." Wally piped up, moving closer to Artemis with a wide smile on his lips. Her answering smile was just as dazzling, as she gave a pointed look to Robin before leaning in and pressing her lips to Wally's. Fireworks, sparks, yadda yadda. She wasn't one to get cheesy, he did enough of that for her. But she certainly did love kissing Wally, even if he drooled a little too much. She'd have to teach him how to kiss properly if they were going to make this relationship solid. And she was planning on making it solid, because no matter how much Robin teased her for it, she really did love Wally.

Artemis pulled away, and Wally gave her a pout. She gave him a wink, a promise without words for later that night, and she heard Robin gag.

"You know, it's kinda boring playing this with only two other people." Wally said, tucking his legs underneath him so he could sit on them. "Why don't we invite the rest of the Team?"

"We both already know how much you want to kiss M'gann, Wally." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You think Kaldur would ever want to kiss any of you if the bottle landed on you?" Robin cackled. "And I don't think Conner would want to kiss anyone other than M'gann. And she'd just use her telekinesis to make sure his spin always chose her."

"Zatanna would charm the bottle so her turn always got you." Artemis pointed out, giving Robin an amused look. His cheeks reddened slightly, to her satisfaction.

"I'm pretty sure Rocket wouldn't mind kissing anyone here."

"Please, she'd hate to have to kiss you, Wally. I almost feel sorry for Artemis for having to kiss you every day. You're such a bad kisser."

"That's not what you said when I kissed you last week!" Wally shot back.

"We don't talk about that, Wally!"

Artemis watched the two best friends (with benefits) argue, trying desperately not to burst into uncontrollable laughter, and already she was failing. She was soon lying on her back, clutching her sides, her laughter echoing in the dimly lit room. Both boys stopped arguing instantly and turned to her, giving her looks of confusion.

But she just couldn't stop, and she didn't know why.

"I think you broke her." Wally whispered, and Robin elbowed him in the ribs.

"It wasn't me! It was your stupid kissing that started it!"

Wally ignored him. "We should do something."

"Like what?"

"You should kiss her again. That's the best way to drain the happiness from anyone."

"Shut up, Kidiot. Seriously, what do we do?" Robin glanced back to Artemis, who was now snorting her laughter, because the two boys weren't being as quiet as they thought they were.

"I say we pounce her."

"_Brilliant_ plan."

"I'm serious! We jump on her and hold her down until she calms down. This is really starting to scare me, you know."

Robin sighed, but the corners of his mouth twitched up. "If she lashes out, you will be my personal shield."

The two boys straightened up and slowly made their way closer to the laughing girl. They shared a determined look, and using his fingers, Robin counted to three.

They jumped.

Later, Artemis would regret breaking Wally's nose. And kicking Robin in the stomach so hard he was flung backwards. But really, they deserved it. They were both too stupid for their own good.

But their plan did work, because she stopped laughing.


End file.
